The Ultimate Challenge
by JR660
Summary: They have all survived guns, bombs, and crazy terrorist, but can the highly trained K-unit survive when they face the ultimate challenge? To take care of a 7-year old girl. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Summary

**Hello everyone!:) This will be my first FF, but I'm not going to post this story unless I know someone want to read it!:) **

**So here is the full summary for the story I'm working on!:)**

The Ultimate Challenge.

Alex Rider is back with K-unit at the SAS camp, they have all come to accept him as a part of the team. Fox is there with him and everything is fine, well as fine as one super-ninja-teenage-spy can be. But when they are on a training exercise, they find a little girl. They have all survived guns, bombs, and crazy terrorist, but can the highly trained K-unit survive when they face the ultimate challenge? To take care of a 7-year old girl!

By the way: this will be set after Snakehead, but Fox has left the MI6 after he found out about what they did to Alex. They all know about Alex' job, and how many missions he's done but the details are still classified. Oh and no one knows his true identity (besides Fox), or about the bullet wound.

**Does that sound like a story you would read?**

**Please review and tell me, than I'll post the first chapters ASAP!:)**


	2. Hide And Seek

**Thank you SOOO much to those who reviewed the summary, I just have one comment.**

**JennaMastero: You idea sounded great but I was planning on letting one from K-unit know her, but you'll find out who in this chapter, thanks for the review!:) **

**AN: Please notice that I'm not English, so I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and other things. (I'm Danish, but just out of curiosity, where are you all from?) **

**Disclaimer – If I owned Alex Rider, K-unit would be in every book. But they are not, so I don't own it! Through Sophia, Thomas and Maria are my characters.**

**Now to the story, Enjoy!:) **

**1. Chapter: Hide And Seek.**

**One year ago in North Wales.**

**3****rd**** POV.**

"_Pleeeease," whined the 6-year old girl._

"_No Sophia, cant you just play with yourself?" Said the 11-year old boy._

"_But Thomas, mommy said you had to play with me!" Complained Sophia._

"_I don't care, go play outside or something, I'm busy." Said Thomas._

_Sophia stuck her tongue out and ran out of the room to find her mom. Sophia found her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner, "Mommy! Thomas wont play with me!"_

_Her mother, Maria, sighed and walked into Thomas room, holding Sophia's hand._

"_Thomas, put away the game, and go play with your sister," she said._

"_But…"_

"_Thomas!"_

"_Fine," he said and turned to Sophia. "Come on, we can go outside and play hide and seek."_

_She smiled widely and took his hand to drag him outside, once they were there he turned to her._

"_Race to the lake?" He asked._

_She looked at him and started running, he smiled at her before starting to run himself. Thomas stayed behind Sophia all the time, making her win their race. She laughed at him when they both found themselves standing in front of the lake._

"_I won," she said proudly, "I'm faster than you."_

_He just smiled at her shaking his head. _

_They started to play hide and seek, Thomas counting and Sophia hiding. _

"…_.27, 28, 29, 30" Said Thomas with his eyes closed, "I hope you are ready, cause I'm coming now!" _

_He than started to look for Sophia, he looked in the trees, behind the big rock and in the bushes. She was nowhere to be found, but than he heard it, a small chuckle from the left. He ran towards the noise, and spotted Sophia hiding behind the big oak next to the lake. _

"_Found you!" He yelled._

_Sophia came forward grinning at him; he smiled back at her, and said. "Your turn." _

_BANG_

_The shot could be heard through the entire forest._

_Sophia screamed and ran over to Thomas and took his hand, "what was that," she asked._

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

"_I don't know," he answered scared, "Come on." He said and started to run, dragging Sophia after him. They made it back to the lake when they heard the sound again._

_BANG_

_Sophia screamed again._

"_Thomas, can we go home, I'm scared." She asked silently, with tears rolling down her cheeks._

_His answer was cut of by the strange noise._

_BANG, BANG_

"_We need to hide," he said._

_BANG_

_The noise was getting closer._

"_Come on," he yelled, and started to run._

"_What are you doing here?" Yelled a voice from behind._

_Sophia and Thomas turned around; a man in camouflage clothes was standing there holding a gun._

_Thomas would have stopped running, but before he could, he fell. He had not been looking where he was running so he didn't notice he was getting closer to the lake, and in the end he fell, dragging Sophia with him. _

_She screamed when they hit the water, Thomas tried desperately to get op but he couldn't swim, neither could Sophia. Before the strange man could react, both kids were under water, and neither of them came back to the surface again._

_**Still one year ago in Wales, Near the lake.**_

_**Sophia's POV.**_

_I woke up to someone standing above me; the last thing I remembered was falling. The man above me was the man who yelled at us, now he was talking to me._

"…_.Hear me? Girl, can you hear me?" _

_I nodded faintly, and regretted it instantly, my head was pouting so badly, I was tired and I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes, only to be shaken awake again. _

"_You can't sleep, you have to stay awake." Said the man._

"_Okay," I whispered back._

"_You have to keep talking to me, help is coming soon." He said, and I nodded._

"_Is that your brother?" He asked, indicating to the left._

_I looked over and saw my brother sleeping next to me, why could he sleep, when I couldn't?_

_I nodded and whispered, "Why can he sleep?"_

"_He just can," said the man, I looked at him strangely. "Just please stay awake for me, okay?"_

"_Yes," I whispered._

"_Thomas? Sophia? Where are you?" Yelled a new voice, I recognized it as my mommy's._

_**Still one year ago in Wales, Near the lake.**_

_**Maria's POV.**_

"_Thomas? Sophia? Where are you?" I yelled desperately. I had been cleaning the living room when I heard the shot. Fearing the worst I had run outside, looking for my kids. I ran for the lake, because I know Thomas loves to be there, and I found them, I just wasn't happy with what I saw. _

_The first thing I saw was Thomas laying on the ground, dripping wet and deathly pale. _

_Next she noticed Sophia, she was also dripping wet, but she was moving. A man was standing above her, I got eye contact with him, than I looked at Thomas, and back to the man. He shakes his head 'no', and I can feel the tears building up inside. _

"_Sophia?" I whispers, he nods and I fall to my knees next to my little girl._

"_Mommy, why are you crying?" Asked Sophia faintly. All I could do was shake my head, and she seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it_

"_Don't worry about her, I've called for help, she'll be okay." Said the strange man._

"_Who are you?" I asked silently._

"_Wolf."_

**So what did you think? I bet none of you had guessed it to be Wolf…or maybe you did!:)**

**But anyway please review and let me know what you think!:)**


	3. Run Sophia

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the 1. Chapter. OMG its amazing to see that you guys actually likes my story.**

**AN: I'm not English, so sorry for spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer- I have never, does not, and probably never will own Alex Rider!**

**Now to the story, Enjoy!:)**

**2. Chapter: Run Sophia.**

**SAS camp in Wales, K-unit's hut. **

**Present. **

**3****rd**** POV.**

"Eagle, come back here you coward!"

His yell could be heard through the entire camp. Alex Rider was currently chasing Eagle around the hut, while Eagle was running away from him, laughing hard as he did. Alex had joined K-unit after coming home from the snakehead mission.

MI6 had deported Jack, and no contact was allowed for Alex besides the one letter Jack had sent. He had left school to become a full time spy, but was still allowed a bit contact with Tom, his best friend. The school was told by MI6 that Alex was going back to the states with Jack, and no one but Tom knew the truth.

After Fox had learnt the truth about Alex, he had left MI6 to join SAS again. The entire K-unit had accepted him, and after learning the truth they were treating him almost like a little brother.

But sometimes big brothers are annoying, and that was the case right now. Eagle had found Alex' phone in his bag, and had been checking his pictures when Alex came back from his run.

Alex had now been chasing Eagle for the past ten minutes, while the rest of the unit was laughing at them. But in the end Wolf got tired of it and decided to stop Eagle.

"Eagle give Cub his phone back," He said, while trying to stop him.

"No way, there are so many funny things on this." Eagle said, still running. Now being chased by both Alex and Wolf. Snake and Fox watching in amusement.

Eagle was trying to escape Wolf so bad that he forgot Alex, so when he ran across the floor again, he didn't expect to be tackled from behind. Eagle landed on the floor with a loud thump, and Alex sat down on his stomach. Now Eagle was on the floor trying to escape from Alex. But Alex, being the super spy he is, got the phone from Eagle and put it away.

Eagle was about to complain, but was stopped by a knock on the door. Snake went to open, and everyone stood to attention, when Sergeant came in.

"At ease soldiers," he said. They all put their hand behind their back and stood, ready to do what ever the Sergeant wanted them to.

"Your training exercise has been moved to tonight at 1800 hours, you will go to the South forest and camp there for the night. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Sergeant.

"Crystal sir," they all shouted.

"You will have tomorrow afternoon of, but be ready near The Killing House at 1700 hours. Is that understood?" Sergeant demanded.

"Sir, yes sir," they all shouted together.

"Have a good afternoon soldiers," said Sergeant, and with that he was gone.

They all stood in silence; no one knew what to say, before Fox decided to break it up.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'll go get some food, anyone coming with?"

"Good idea Fox, come on we can all go get something to eat," Said Wolf, and started walking out the door, everyone followed him.

**Somewhere unknown in the North part of Wales.**

**3****rd**** POV.**

"Mommy? Mommy, can I go play outside?" The little 7-year old girl was standing in the kitchen, watching her mother making lunch. The girl had dark brown hair that almost reached her shoulders, and she had beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing her favorite pink dress and had small white trainers on her feet. Her wavy hair was in a ponytail, she had a necklace around her neck with a small silver angel, and was holding a teddy under her arm. (1)

"Sure honey, just don't go to far and don't go near the lake." Her mother, Maria, answered, she was always very careful when it was about her daughter. Her husband had died of cancer when she was pregnant with the girl.

She had one kid before the girl, but her son had drowned in the lake one year ago. Her daughter had almost drowned too, but she was saved just in time. It had been a soldier from the SAS training camp that saved her, he had given some animal name when Maria had asked who he was. What was it? Bear? No, Panther? No, Wolf, that's it. It was Wolf who had saved her daughter. Maria had given her daughter a teddy wolf, and her daughter had named it after Thomas, Marias son.

She had tried to sell the house, because the memories were too painful, but no one wanted to by it. She had also once been a spy for MI6, but had stopped after her mission with CIA, where she had investigated some organization called Black Angels (2). She had many enemies and always feared for herself and her daughter.

The girl walked to the door, but when she opened it she screamed.

"What is it honey," the girl didn't have a chance to answer, because she was pushed away from the door. To large men, holding guns came in pointing them at the Maria.

"So we meet again Maria," one of the men said to her. After that the man went to get a hold of Maria, the other went for the girl.

"Sophia run!" yelled Maria, while trying to get away from the first of the men.

"But mommy…."

"No Sophia, run." Maria yelled firmly.

Sophia turned around and ran out the door, not looking back as she did.

The man was about to follow Sophia but was stopped by the other man.

"Don't, we'll find her later." The first man said. The second man nodded and pointed his gun at Maria's head, she screamed. He shot. Maria fell unconscious.

Sophia was so scared; she had never heard her mommy talking with a tone like that. It was all so wired, why couldn't she just stay with her mommy? Who were the men? Would they hurt mommy? She was holding her teddy in a firm grip, not wanting to let it go.

Sophia kept running, looking for somewhere to hide.

She ran fore a while until she saw the lake, could she hide there? No, mommy always said not to go there, so she ran into the forest, maybe she could hide in there. She tried to look back to see if anyone was there, and didn't see the rock on the ground. She tripped over it and fell; her head hitting the big tree. The teddy fell to the ground, and she was knocked out instantly.

**SAS camp in Wales, K-unit's hut.**

**3****rd**** POV.**

When they had finished lunch, they went back to their hut to wait. They all sat in silence, minding their own business. Eagle was reading some book about grenades, Wolf was cleaning his gun, Snake was reading a medical book, Fox was listening to music on his phone, and Alex was reading the letter Jack had sent him, again.

_Dear Alex_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you, and please know that I never wanted to, but I didn't have a choice. I wish I could help you get away from MI6, and bring you with me to the states, but there is nothing I can do._

_You know when I first got the job, it was just supposed to be a summer job, but when the summer was over I had grown to really like you. So Ian hired me to be a permanent housekeeper, and your "babysitter". When he died I was offered to go back to the states and you would be sent to an orphanage, but I still couldn't leave you, and if I had a choice I still would have stayed. Please know that I love you, and I will always think about you, even if I'm not allowed to see you. _

_PS. Be careful, don't get kidnapped by to many terrorists, don't start any explosions unless you have a really good reason, eat your vegetables, and please try to stay safe._

_Oh and kick those SAS men's butts fore me, would you? Thanks!_

_Love_

_Jack S._

Alex smiled slightly and put away the letter, he than turned to look at the clock, it was 17,45, which meant they had to go now. Wolf had also noticed the time and, as the leader he is, spoke up.

"We have to go now, if were to late we'll just be punished."

Everyone put away what they had been doing and stood. Wolf went out the door and they all followed him. He led they way all the way to the South forest, where the Sergeant would be waiting for them.

**SAS camp in Wales, near/in the South forest.**

**3****rd**** POV.**

They all stood to attention, when they arrived.

"At ease soldiers," said the Sergeant. They all relaxed their stance, and looked at him.

"Your gear is over there," Said the Sergeant, while indicating to the corner. "Go get it and start walking, you have until 1200 hours tomorrow, where you have to be at the lake near the North forest. This is a training exercise so bee prepared, your guns is over there too."

"Yes sir," they all shouted, and went to get their gear. When they had all gotten their bags, they started walking through the forest.

They had walked for 15 miles when they found a small clearing in the forest. They all set to put up the tent, and to build a small fire.

Alex went to collect wood for the fire. He was walking past a big tree when he heard a loud scream. He ran after the sound, and found to large men standing above a small figure. He silently walked over to them and knocked out the men with the back of his gun.

Then he saw it, on the ground, lying unmoving and silent, was the body of a little girl. He cursed under his breath and kneeled beside her head, trying to find a pulse.

**So that was the second chapter, how did I do? Did you like it? Hate it? Anything?**

**(1. I didn't come up with how she looks, I'm describing my 7-year old cousin.**

**(2. Ridicules name, I know, but I had to come up with something. **

**Once more: sorry for spelling mistakes, I'm not English!:)**

**Please review, and tell me what you think!:) **


	4. Kitten

**Thanks to everyone who read the story, and thank you so much to those who reviewed!:)**

**Comments:**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: Thank you for the review, and thanks for telling me, I didn't know that! Hmm… What if we just says that when I said north Wales, I meant she lived near the north part of the Brecon Beacons National Park?**

**DayDreamingWolverine: Yes I know it was weird how he died, but think of it like this: You are Wolf; you are in the camp on a training exercise. People are shooting; you have been separated from your unit and is on the run from the "enemy" and what do you find: Kids! Two kids are running away from you and ends up falling in the lake. First you are in chook, than you run forward and jump into the lake. First you find the girl, you pull her out of the water, you are trying to wake her up when you remember, there were to kids. You jump back into the lake and search for some time. Than you find him, and drags him out of the water. I don't know about you guys but I think that's enough time to drown in!:/ And about who is shooting, you will probably find out later. And thank you so much for the review!:)**

**AN: Sorry for spelling mistakes, I'm not English!**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Alex Rider, but I'm working on it!;)**

**Now to the story, Enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Chapter: Kitten.<strong>

**SAS camp in Wales, South forest, with Alex.**

**3****rd**** POV.**

_Alex went to collect wood for the fire, he was walking past a big tree when he heard a loud scream. He ran after the sound, and found to large men standing above a small figure. He tiptoed over to them and knocked out the men with the butt of his gun. Then he saw it, on the ground, lying unmoving and silent, was the body of a little girl. He cursed under his breath and kneeled beside her head, trying to find a pulse._

"HELP! WOLF? SNAKE? FOX? EAGLE? SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled with the top of his lungs, while desperately performing CPR on the little girl.

"Come on, please wake up!" He bent her head back so her lips parted slightly, then he began giving her rescue breathing, hoping she would start breathing on her own.

"WOLF! SNAKE! HELP!" He was yelling at their unit leader and the medic, still trying to get the girl to breathe, but she just wouldn't wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>SAS camp in Wales, South forest, with K-unit.<strong>

**3****rd**** POV.**

"Fox start making some…" Wolf was about to ask Fox to start cooking but was cut of by a loud yell.

"HELP! WOLF! SNAKE! FOX! EAGLE! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Wolf cursed under his breath, and started running. He could hear the rest of the unit doing the same. They ran for some time looking for Cub, but he was nowhere to be found.

"WOLF! SNAKE! HELP!"

They started to run for the source of the voice, they ran for five more minutes before finding Alex. He was kneeling on the ground next to a little girl, and for what they could see, she was sleeping, Alex looked up and noticed them.

"I don't think she's breathing."

Snake cursed quietly and rushed forward, kneeling next to the girl, than he started to do CPR. Wolf went to help Snake, Eagle went to the to men on the ground, and Fox went over to Alex, who was now sitting on the ground staring into the air. Fox bent down in front of him and started talking to him.

"Cub what happened?" He asked gently.

"I don't know," Said Alex quietly. "Those men were standing above her, and she was screaming. I knocked them out and bent down beside her but she wasn't breathing, so I called for you."

After a few minutes Snake came over to them looking very relived. "She'll be alright, we just have to get her back to the tent fast!" He said.

Fox and Alex stood and started walking with the others, Eagle and Fox was walking in the front, guns at ready (just in case), Wolf was carrying the girl (who he was sure he had seen, he just couldn't remember where) and Snake was walking next to them.

Alex was about to follow them, when he noticed the teddy on the ground. He walked over and picked it up, it was a stuffed Wolf. He smiled and started walking after the others.

* * *

><p><strong>SAS camp in Wales, South forest, K-unit's tent.<strong>

**3****rd**** POV.**

When they got back to the tent, Wolf laid the girl on one of the sleeping bags. Alex knelt down and put the teddy in her arms.

"Snake, when do you think she'll wake up?" He asked.

"I don't know, hopefully within the next few hours." Answered Snake.

"Good," Said Wolf. "Eagle radio the Sergeant and ask him what we should do, Fox you and I can go get some more wood to the fire, Snake start cooking, and Cub you can watch the girl until she wakes up."

Everyone went to do, what they were told, and Alex sat next to the girl, hoping she soon would wake up.

-PAUSE-

"Where am I?" Asked a small voice. Alex jumped slightly and turned around. The girl was sitting on the bed wide-awake and looking really scared. (1)

"You are in a camp, but don't worry I'll help you find home." Said Alex, while walking over and sitting down next to her. "How do you feel?"

"I'm tired, can I go to sleep." She asked.

"No sorry, you have to stay awake." He said.

"Why?"

Alex thought for a few seconds, what do you tell a little girl? That she can't sleep cause than she might die? He decided just to come up with something.

"Because than I wont have anyone to talk to," he said smiling.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly

"My name is Alex, but around here I'm Cub, can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"My mommy told me not to tell strangers my name," She said.

"It's okay, you mommy would want you to tell me your name, I'll help you, I promise. You just have to say your name, than me and my friends will help you find your parents." He promised.

"But I don't think my mommy is home," she said.

"Where is she?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, but when I was home some men came in and pointed something at mommy. Than she told me to run, so I did, but when I was running I could hear her scream. Do you know why she was screaming?" She asked innocently.

"No I don't, sorry. But can you please tell me you name? Than I promise I'll help you." He said.

She thought for some time, before making up her mind. "Sophia," she said quietly, while hugging her teddy close.

"That's a pretty name," He said with a smile. "What about your teddy, what's his name?"

"Thomas," she said smiling.

"You know that's the same name as my best friend!" He said.

"Really? It's also the same name as my brother." She said, still smiling.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Alex asked hopefully. Maybe she had a brother they could trace to find out, who she was, and where her parents were.

"He's in heaven with daddy," she said. "But mommy promised me, that they are always watching over me."

Alex was silent for a few seconds before saying quietly, "I'm sure they are."

"But do you know where my mommy is?" She asked sweetly.

"Sorry no, but we'll find out." He said.

And that's when Eagle ad Snake walked in.

"Hey Cub, we have to keep her with…" Eagle trailed of when he saw the girl awake.

"Cub you were supposed to call if she woke up," Snake said.

"Sorry I forgot," Alex said, he than turned to Sophia. "Sophia this is Eagle and Snake."

Snake and Alex started talking so Sophia went to Eagle.

"Why do you all have animal names?" She asked.

"They are codenames," said Eagle.

"Can I have a codename?"

Eagle was about to say something, but was cut of when Fox and Wolf entered.

* * *

><p><strong>Still at the SAS camp, South forest, with K-unit and Sophia.<strong>

**3****rd**** POV:**

"…So that's why we have to keep her with us, until they know who she is." Eagle finished. He had been talking to Sergeant who said, they had to keep an eye after her until they knew who she was.

"So were taking care of a…" Wolf stopped and thought for a few seconds before saying. "How old is she?"

"I don't know," Fox said, "let's go and ask her." They all went back inside the tent, where Alex and Sophia were. K-unit had gone outside to hear what Sergeant had said.

"Sophia, can we ask you a question?" Snake asked gently, when they entered.

"Yes," she said.

"How old are you?" Asked Fox.

"I'm only going to say that, if you answer my question!" She said firmly looking at Eagle, behind her Alex tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Witch is…?" Fox asked.

"Can I have a cool codename too?" She asked sweetly.

They all looked at each other, Wolf was about to say something, but was cut off by Alex.

"Sure, you can be Kitten." He said.

She gave him a big smile, and said, "Cool, but I have another question."

"…?"

"What are your names?" She asked, turning to Wolf and Fox.

"I'm Wolf, and that's Fox," said Wolf.

Sophia was about to ask Wolf something but was cut off by Fox.

"So now we have answered your questions, can you than tell us how old you are?" He asked.

"I'm seven," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere unknown.<strong>

**3****rd**** POV.**

"How could you fail to kill a 5-year old girl? Thanks to your fail, she is now with an SAS unit, there is not a big chance that we can kill her, with them protecting her." The man in charge demanded. He was the head of Black Angels, a terror organization that was fast rising from the shadows. They were taking over where Scorpia had left, and was growing to become one of the deadliest organizations in the world. But now two of his top assassins had failed to kill a 5-year old girl? He was furious, and if they didn't have a really good explanation he'd maybe end up killing them on the spot.

"Someone knocked us out from behind and when we woke up she was gone." One of the two men said.

The man sighed and tried to calm down himself, he didn't really want to kill them, they were pretty good assassins.

"I will give you one last chance to kill her, but if you fail, you will face consequences even worse than death." He said firmly.

"Don't worry, she'll be dead before the end of the week!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the 3. Chapter!:) Did you like it? Hate it? Something? Please? <strong>

**(1. I know it's wired that she just wakes up, but this is Fan****FICTION****! **

**Next chapter: How will Wolf react when he realizes who the girl is? I have a few ideas on that, but I would like some suggestions. :D**

**Ps. I'm not going to update for the next few days, I'm going camping! But I'll try to update ASAP!:)**

**Please review an tell me what you think!:)**


	5. Nightmare

**Thank ****you so much to those who reviewed the past chapters, and I'm sorry for the long wait!:)**

**AN: Sorry for spelling mistakes, I'm not English.**

**Disclaimer- I own Alex Rider, and one of my best friends thinks I'm an assassin hired to kill him.**

**One of the things I just said is a lie, and I can tell you that it's NOT the assassin part!**

**Now to the story, Enjoy!:)**

**4. Chapter: Nightmare. **

**Somewhere unknown.**

**3****rd**** POV.**

* * *

><p><em>The man sighed and tried to calm down himself, he didn't want to kill them, they were pretty good assassins. "I will give you one last chance to kill her, but if you fail, you will face consequences even worse than death." He said firmly. <em>

"_Don't worry, she'll be dead before the end of the week!" Said the first man._

"How are you planning to do that?" Asked the man in charge.

"Our plan is to poison her," Said the second man.

"How are you going to poison her, when she is under SAS protection?" Asked the man in charge.

"Don't worry, we have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>SAS camp in Wales, forest, K-unit's tent.<strong>

**3****rd**** POV.**

"_I'm Wolf, and that's Fox," said Wolf._

_Sophia was about to ask Wolf something but was cut off by Fox._

"_So now we have answered your questions, can you than tell us how old you are?" He asked._

"_I'm seven," she said._

Wolf nodded and turned to the others, "So we are taking care of a 7-year old girl, at the SAS camp."

"Exactly, " Eagle said.

"Well that's not going to be easy," Snake said, the other silently agreed with him.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean taking care of her at the camp?" Alex asked.

"We are going to take care of her, until they exactly know who she is." Fox answered.

Alex was just about to say OK, but Sophia cut him of.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"Me too," said Eagle. "Snake wasn't it your job to cook?"

Snakes eyes widened, and the cursed under his breath before running out of the tent. They others stared after him before running out of the tent as well, leaving Alex and Sophia behind.

"Snake, what the hell?" Said Wolf as they came outside.

"The food," he said, pointing to the small table where the food was. Let's just say that if it had once been eatable, it certainly wasn't any longer. "I forgot I had put it over the fire, sorry."

"Great, that's just great." Exclaimed Eagle loudly.

"It's not that bad," said Fox. "I'm sure we have something else to eat, right?"

"No," said Wolf. "All we have is some water, it's was only a night exercise so we don't even have breakfast with us."

"Oh," said Fox. "But it's only one night, we can eat tomorrow when we are back at the camp."

They all mumbled their agreements and they walked back into the tent, only to be met by two very confused stares.

"What was that all about?" Asked Alex.

"Well...I kinda…forgot the food, and now it looks more like I just threw it into the fire, so no food tonight." Said Snake, sending Sophia look saying he was sorry. Sophia nodded at the man and yawned quietly.

The men all sat down, and Alex noticed that it was getting very dark outside. He than saw Sophia yawning again and said.

"Kitten its okay if you want to sleep, you can borrow my sleeping bag than I'll just use the blanket we have." She nodded and Alex unpacked his green sleeping bag for Sophia to sleep in, she laid in it and was asleep in seconds.

"Well I'm gonna call in for the night to, so goodnight." Said Fox, the others decided to follow his example.

Soon the four soldiers, one teenage spy, and one 7-year old girl, were sleeping peacefully in their own dream worlds, and all you could hear was the loud snoring coming from Eagle.

**Wolf's POV.**

* * *

><p>I woke at about four that morning; it was a bit light outside, and the birds were singing.<p>

I had woken from another nightmare. Ever since that day one year ago I had often woken in the middle of the night, because I kept seeing that little boy in my dreams. He was lying on the ground; deathly pale, unmoving and not breathing.

Than I would see that little girl, who's brother I couldn't save. She would be looking at me with those innocent eyes, thinking her brother was just sleeping.

Than I hit me, that little girl from the lake, she looked a lot like Kitten, didn't she?

But it couldn't be, the girl from the lake's mother said that they would move away. Maybe Kitten was her cousin or something? Well there is only one way to find out, but that would have to wait for later.

I tried to listen to my unit, finding everyone sleeping like normally. First I heard Eagle, he was snoring like a pig as usual, really it was a wonder everyone was still asleep with that loud noise.

Than I could hear Fox, he was breathing very heavy, and was not hard to find.

Third I could hear Snake, he's breathing was a bit fast and he was tossing around, but that was normal. I have sometimes wondered about that but never asked why.

I than found Cub, he's breathing was very light and almost not making any sound, as a spy it was important not to make much noise, even when you are sleeping.

Than I tried to find Kitten, thinking would be breathing lightly but not as light as Cub, but instead I found her breathing nothing like Cub's.

She was breathing very fast, almost like she was panicking, she was tossing and turning, like she was trying to escape something. I quickly moved to her and was about to shake her awake, when she woke up herself.

As she starred into my eyes I immediately recognized her, that look of innocence mixed with fear, tiredness, and confusion was I look I had only seen once before, and was sure never to forget.

Kitten was not just a relative to the girl from one year ago, it was her.

She looked at me for some time, as she recognized me. Than she opened her mouth and said the two last words I had expected.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay it is now two in the morning here, and I'm freaking tired, so please just ignore my bad spelling and other mistakes. I know I could have just waited until later with the update, but for some reason I just had to finish it.<strong>

**Now, I'm not going to update until I have at least five reviews, soooo…REVIW!:)**


	6. AN please read

***Comes out from my secret hiding spot* Ehm…Hi? **

**I am really sorry about how long it's taking, but I just got back in school, and we are being buried in homework, and on top of that; my brain is still on vacation, and our teachers, couldn't care less.**

**So it will probably take some time for the next chapter to be posted, but I'll try my best. **

**No murderous thoughts right? **

**Once again: I'm really sorry!**

**But now I have to go, I have a Danish essay that's due tomorrow, and I haven't started yet.**

**Så, som vi siger i Danmark, vi ses senere. **


	7. Walking Home

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it means a lot. **

**I know I said it would take some time until next chapter came up, but I just finished all homework that is due tomorrow, so now I can make a short update.**

**But I am sure that the next one will have to wait until a few weeks from now, sorry!:)**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes, I'm not English. **

**Disclaimer – Okay lets take this one last time, slooooowly: I. Do. Not. Own. Alex. Rider. **

**Did everybody get it? No? Well that's just too bad!;)**

**A/N: It's starting to confuse me when I have to call them Alex and Sophia sometimes and Cub and Kitten other times, so I'll just call them by their codenames ALL time.**

**Now to the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>

**SAS camp in Wales, forest, K-units tent.**

**Wolfs POV.**

_Kitten was not just a relative to the girl from one year ago, she is her._

_She looked at me for some time, as she recognized me. Than she opened her mouth and said the two last words I had expected._

_"Thank you."_

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

More silence…

Even more silence…

'This is getting pretty weird,' I thought, 'I mean, what do you tell a 7-year-ols girl, after finding out she is the same girl you saved one year ago, but you didn't save her brother? What if I just pretend this never happened, maybe she'll forget?'

"Just go back to sleep, okay?" I said.

She nodded and closed her eyes, I crawled over to my own sleeping bag and lay down myself, hoping to get a few hours sleep before Eagle decided to wake up everyone. I closed my eyes and was asleep before thinking twice about it.

…

**Kitten's POV.**

"WAKEY, WAKEY EVERYONE!" Yelled Eagle as loud as he could, waking me, and everybody else who was still sleeping, up

"Eagle I hope you have a good reason for waking up everyone...one hour before early." Came Cub's tired voice.

"NO, I WAS JUST BORED." Yelled Eagle back, clearly not understanding why everyone was glaring at him.

"Eagle shut up, you'll wake up Kitten." Said Wolf.

"Too late," said Snake, as he noticed me looking at them. Wolf whacked Eagle behind the head when he saw me awake. I smiled tiredly at them, as Eagle muttered something that no one heard.

"We might as well start packing and get back to camp," said Wolf. "Eagle, you wake up Fox and then prepare to take down the tent, Snake help me pack up everything, Cub you can help Kitten find something to drink, and than help Snake and I."

They all went to do as ordered, and Cub walked over to me.

"Come on, we can go find you something to drink" He said.

"Okay," I said.

I crawled out of the sleeping bag, and stood. I was still wearing my pink dress, only it was covered in mud. My hair was still in a ponytail from yesterday, I had my necklace on, and I was holding my teddy tight.

Cub went to one of the bags and took out a bottle of water, it had his name on it, but he gave it to me anyway. I drank most of the water, even through it was pretty warm, but I didn't care, because I hadn't had anything to neither eat nor drink since yesterday morning. I gave him back the bottle and he smiled at me, I returned the smile sleepily.

"Just sit down and wait, well start walking soon." Said Cub, and turned away from me to start packing. I looked at were Eagle had finally managed to wake up Fox after a lot of shouting, shaking and a few slaps.

I sat with my knees drawn to my chest, and laid my head on my knee with my hands wrapped around my legs. As I was just sitting there, my head started to drop, and soon after I was asleep.

…

"Kitten? Kitten? Kitten wake up!" I awoke to someone shaking me lightly, saying my codename.

I looked up and saw Snake standing above me, looking like he was sorry for waking me.

"Its time to head back to camp," He said.

I just buried my head in my knees again, wanting nothing else than to sleep. Then I felt him picking me up, setting me on his hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck out of instinct, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," I whispered, closing my eyes as sleep took over, leaving me hanging limply in Snakes arms.

…

**3'rd POV.**

Snake smiled as Kitten fell asleep in his arms, laughing a little as her thumb found its way to her mouth, she really was an adorable kid.

"Snake come on, we don't have all day," yelled Wolf from were he was walking in front. Eagle and Fox walking behind him, talking about something only they would find interesting. Cub was walking just in front of me, staring into mid air.

"Cub," said Snake. Cub turned around and couldn't stop himself from smiling at the little girl in Snakes arms. Maybe taking care of her wouldn't be that bad.

A loud noise from above made them all jump with surprise.

"Oh great, now it is not only cold, but thundering as well, could it be much worse?" Exclaimed Fox loudly. Just as he said that it started to rain, and the wind got worse.

"Well done Fox, now you've cursed us all," said Eagle dramatically.

"At least Kitten is still asleep," said Cub, amazed how she could sleep from this.

"Lets just hurry up and get back to camp fast," said Wolf, always the leader.

They all started walking fast through the forest, looking for the camp. They had walked for about 15 minutes and were all dripping wet by now, but somehow; Kitten had managed to stay asleep.

An hour later they found the trail, the soldiers used when running the five-mile hike every morning. They started following it, and soon they found themselves standing in front of Sergeants office.

Wolf walked into the office, and soon came back out with Sergeant. They all stood to attention, except Snake, who still had Kitten on his hip.

"At ease," said Sergeant, they all relaxed their stance, and stood still.

"Go back to your hut, and rapport to my office tomorrow at 0900 hours, all of you including the girl, understood?" Said Sergeant.

"Yes sir," they all replied.

"Go back and rest, you have today of, dinner will be served in the mess hall at 1800 hours," Said Sergeant, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>SAS camp, K-unit's hut.<strong>

**Wolf's POV.**

I looked around me and watched my unit as I started cleaning my gun.

Snake was reading his medical book (surprise, surprise), Fox was sleeping, Cub was listening to music on his ipod, and Eagle was playing (and losing) 'Go Fish' with Kitten.

I than looked at the clock and noticed it was time for dinner.

I know that the soldiers are taking Cub being here pretty well, but I wonder what they'll do when they see Kitten…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness, the next will hopefully be longer!<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Review?...**


	8. Clothes Trouble And Introductions

**Hello again!;)**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have been very busy…**

**First of all I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're all amazing!:)**

**And than I would like to say thanks to Amygirl1234 whose idea was really good and I'll probably use it for the next few chapters, so thank you very much!**

**A/N: I'm still not English(It's my 2. language) ; so please try to ignore my bad spelling. But if it is too bad, please tell me. (Just so you know it, I don't have a beta...)**

**2. A/N: I will still call Alex and Sophia for Cub and Kitten all the time…okay there might be a few times where I call them by name, but not many, and not in this chapter.**

**And now I'll just shut up and get going, enjoy the chapter!:)**

**Disclaimer – Do I seriously have to keep doing this? Alex Rider belongs to the amazing Anthony Horowitz, as in; not me.**

**Chapter 6. Clothes Trouble And Introductions. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_**Wolf's POV**_

_I looked around me and watched my unit, as I started cleaning my gun._

_Snake was reading his medical book (surprise, surprise), Fox was sleeping, Cub was listening to music on his ipod, and Eagle was playing (and losing) 'Go Fish' with Kitten._

_I than looked at the clock and noticed it was time for dinner._

_I know that the soldiers are taking Cub being here pretty well, but I wonder what they'll do when they see Kitten…_

**...**

**This Time.**

**SAS camp, k-units cabin.**

**Cub's POV.**

"Uhm…Wolf? I think we should get Kitten some new clothes before going…and probably a shower too." I said, looking at Kitten.

She was still dressed in her pink dress, but it was very dirty, and the jacket I had given her was way too big. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, it was messed up and did nothing but fall into her eyes and annoy her.

Wolf looked at her and sighed, "Ok, Snake you go to Sergeant's office and ask him for some kids clothes." He said to Snake, said man nodded and went to get some clothes. "Cub you show her where the shower is and help her if necessary."

I nodded and Wolf continued; "Fox, Eagle you can come with me to the mess hall, we'll save the others some seats and food, Cub you can tell Snake to come to the mess hall when he comes back, when Kitten is ready, you can take her there."

Fox and Eagle followed Wolf out. I turned to Kitten and found her staring tiredly at me.

"Come on, I'll show you were everything is." I said and went over to her, she looked up at me and nodded. She held out her hand and looked sweetly at me, I chuckled quietly and took her hand, leading her to the bathroom. I gave her the things she would need and left the room, telling her to shout if she needed anything.

...

After about 5 minutes of boredom, Snake finally came back, carrying a small bag.

"Hey Cub! Where is everyone?" He asked, seeing me alone in the room.

"Kitten is in the shower, the others are in the mess hall. I was supposed to tell you to go there too, but first; did you get some clothes?" I asked, looking at the bag.

"Sergeant had forgotten about getting her new clothes, He said he'll send someone to get some tomorrow, but he had something from last time his son visited. I just hope she wont mind it being boys clothes, and it will probably be a bit too big seeing that his son is 9." He said, handing me the little bag.

"I dont think it will matter, I just think she'll be happy to get some clean clothes." I said smiling.

"Ok, well I'll just go find the others in the mess hall, see you there." He said and walked out the door.

I heard the water turn off, and decided that I would just find her some clothes and give it to her. I opened the bag and laid all of it on the bed. There were one pajamas with football print on, two pairs of loose blue pants, three t-shirts in different colors (Green, red and black) with disney print on, one black sweatshirt, and small black trainers. I laid one pair of pants, the red t-shirt with cars on and the trainers on the bed and the rest of it back in the bag.

"Do you have some clothes i can borrow?" Asked a small voice from behind. I turned around and saw kitten standing there, wrapped in a huge towel, her wet brown her clinging to her head and back.

"Here," I said, giving her the clothes. "I know its boys clothes, but its all we have right now."

She nodded and then I remembered something, "Oh, and you have to use your own underwear."

She nodded again and walked back into the bathroom to change.

It didn't take 5 minutes before i heard the door opening again, I looked over and couldn't stop myself from smiling at the sight. She looked adorable. Really, she looked so cute. The pants fit her ok, so that looked fine. But the t-shirt was really big to her, she had it on so her left shoulder was visible and one sleeve hanging at her elbow, instead of just past the shoulder. Her hair was standing out in every direction, she had probably dried it of with the towel. And at the final she just looked really tired. All in all she looked really cute.

I walked past her and over to Fox's bag where i found his comb, picked it up and gave it to Kitten. She looked weirdly at me, but took the comb anyway.

"Yeah…dont ask me why he has that, 'cause i don't know, but take it anyway." I said smiling, she giggled at me and started to comb her hair.

She finished combing her hair, it still looked like a mess, but she had a plan. She went into the bathroom and came back seconds later, with her hairband.

"Can you make a ponytail?" She asked me.

"Uhm…I guess I could try." I said uncertainly. She gave me the hairband and sat on the bed. I sat behind her and started pulling her hair back, when it finally looked ok, I put in the hairband. I looked at the results and was quite surprised that it looked fine.

"Thanks, but can we go get some food now? I'm hungry." She said looking at me.

"Sure, come on." I said.

She held out her hand and i laughed quietly at her, but took her hand in mine anyway. I lead her out the cabin and all the way to the mess hall. I stopped in front of it, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

…

**SAS camp, mess hall, with k-unit. **

**Wolf's POV.**

"…and then we heard Cub yelling after us, so we ran after the noise and when we found him, she was there. And thats basically how we found her." Finished Eagle, he was telling L- and M-Unit about Kitten. Snake and Fox were talking about something, I don't know exactly what. I was about to say something to Eagle when the doors opened, and in walked Cub and Kitten. Kitten was holding Cub's hand tightly and walking behind him, trying to be invisible I think.

Cub walked over to our table, pretending not to hear all the whispering from the other soldiers that were staring at them. He smiled at us, and sat down in his seat, Kitten sat in the chair next to him.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey," I said back, "I see you got her some clothes."

"Yeah, Sergeant borrowed us some of his son's clothes." He said, I nodded and we all got back to eating our food…if you could actually call it food.

...

When we had all eaten our food, I was about to explode. Seriously, if one more soldier comes asking 'Who's kid that is' I'll probably kill them.

But, of course, Bear just had to come asking, and that's when i lost it. I stood up fast, and soon had every eye on me.

"Ok, I'll say this one time, and only on time. That," I pointed on Kitten, "Is Kitten. We found her on a training exercise, and she will stay here until we find her family. If any of you annoy her, do anything to her, or just talk to her the wrong way, you'll have, not only us, but Sergeant after you as well. So stop acting like freaking teenage girls, and just shut up!"

This was met with silence.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 6.<strong>

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? Weird? Ok? ****Stupid? Fine? **

**You know…I really like reviews…so...**

**Please, please PLEASE review!:)**


	9. Questions answered

**Okay it's been 1, 2, 3, 4…7 days since last time, so I have made 2 updates in one week (Yay me) **

**I don't have anything to say this time, so I'll just start writing!;)**

**Disclaimer - Nope, stille not mine...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on TUC<strong>_

_**Wolf's POV**_

_"Ok, I'll say this one time, and only on time. That," I pointed on Kitten, "Is Kitten. We found her on a training exercise, and she will stay here until we find her family. If any of you annoy her, do anything to her, or just talk to her the wrong way, you'll have, not only us, but also Sergeant after you as well. So stop acting like freaking teenage girls, and just shut up!"_

_This was met with silence._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>**: Questions answered**

**3****rd**** POV**

Wolf looked around and saw everyone staring at him, some with wonder others with fear.

"K-unit we have a meeting with Sergeant, lets go!" He said and walked out, his unit close behind.

Kitten looked at Cub, not understanding why Wolf had said what he did, Cub just shrugged is off made to follow Wolf out. Kitten ran a bit to keep up with them and took Cubs hand when she reached him.

The rest of the unit smiled when they saw Kitten taking Cubs hand, but chose not to comment it.

They walked to Sergeants office in a few minutes; Wolf knocked on the door and waited for permission to come in. When they heard a yell of 'Come in' Wolf opened the door and walked in, his unit following.

Everyone (except Kitten) stood to attention when they walked in.

"At ease soldiers," said Sergeant.

The all relaxed their stance and stood; ready to do whatever Sergeant wanted them to do.

After a few seconds a young lady, who the soldiers recognized as a nurse from the infirmary, came in looking at Kitten with a friendly smile.

"Kitten can you go with Amy here outside, she just have to do a few test and ask a few questions, than you can come back here, okay?" Sergeant asked Kitten with and unnaturally friendly voice.

Kitten nodded, let go of Cubs hand and went over to Amy, who took her outside and shut the door. K-unit looked back at Sergeant and waited for him to start talking.

"Okay, so we have been able to find a bit about Kitten with some help from MI6," Sergeant said, "they have, for some reason, made a file with everything they know about her. When we are done here, you'll get the file, but first; I'll tell you about the people who are after her.

They call themselves Black Angels (1), they have only been active for a few years, but they are rising fast. It's the way they work that's a bit weird…they kill everyone who they don't find 'worthy' to live. It could be criminals, drug dealers, gang members, imposters and most of all killers.

They walk around everywhere and if they find someone who fits the description, they capture them and than you'll have 24 hours to come up with something, anything, that could convince them that you have done something good in your life.

If you can't, they kill you. And the worst part is that there is nothing we can do, because they always find a way around the accusations." Sergeant finished, he looked around and saw all the soldiers (and one spy) looking horrified with what he had told them.

"Kittens mother was undercover with Black Angels," he continued," she gave information to CIA for a long time. She had two kids at home at that time; they lived with their grandparents when she was away. But when the grandmother died in a car accident and their grandfather was severely injured, she had to go home.

Black Angels obviously figured her out, and came for revenge. On the day where you found Kitten, her mother went missing; we don't know if she's dead or not. And now they have for some reason decided to kill Kitten, your job is to make sure that doesn't happen, is that clear?"

The soldiers stared in shock for a few seconds before yelling out 'yes sir'.

"Good," said Sergeant, "Here is her file, read it later."

He than gave Wolf a purple file with the name 'Sophia V. Adams'

"Go get Kitten from the infirmary, they should bee done by now," Sergeant said, "dismissed."

* * *

><p>After Kitten had gone to bed that night all the soldiers sat around Wolfs bed (If you could call it that) and waited for him to read out from the file.<p>

"You ready?" He asked.

"Jus read it," said Fox.

"Okay…

**-Sophia V. Adams-**

**Full name: **Sophia Victoria Adams

**Born: **9/28/2003

**Age: **7

**Hair: **Darkbrown

**Eyes: **Hazel

**Health:** Light asthma, allergic to cats, hamsters and peanuts

**-Known Family-**

**Mother: **Maria Victoria Adams (MIA)

**Father: **David Simon Adams (D)

**Older brother:** Thomas Simon Adams (D)

**Grandmother (father's side): **Joanna Maria Garcia (D)

**Grandfather (father's side): **Robert Garcia (D)

**Grandmother (mother's side): **Nathalie Morrison (D)

**Grandfather (mother's side): **Unknown

And that's it," finished Wolf.

"So what now?" Asked Eagle.

"Now, I think we should go to bed, its going to be a very long day tomorrow." Said Fox. The others agreed with him, and within a few minutes everyone was in bed. But before the lights were out, they all looked over to the little girl sleeping soundly on the extra bed in the corner. If only they knew how hard it would be to protect her…

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere unknown<strong>

**3****rd**** POV.**

"Okay, so the plan is clear, tomorrow when they leave the cabin well make our move." Said one of the two men sitting in the office.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? Maybe we should wait a few days, than it'll be easier to get her." Said the second man uncertainly.

"No! We will strike tomorrow, end off discussion," said the first man.

"She'll be dead so fast they wont even know what happened."

* * *

><p><strong>So this was not a very interesting chapter…but there was a lot of necessary information…right?<strong>

**(1. Bad name, I know. I'm not very creative, but I'll be open to any suggestions on a better name!;) **

**Now I have to go *Sad face* but please leave a review and tell me what you think, thanks!:)**


	10. Unwanted Visitors

**2 updates in 2 days, that's a new record!:)**

**Thank you so much for you who reviewed my chapters, it means a lot!**

**And especially thanks to ReillyScarecrowRocks, that girl has reviewed every single chapter. Seriously, it means so much, and I'm really grateful for it!:)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer – No, I still don't own Alex Rider…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on TUC<strong>_

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

"_So what now?" Asked Eagle._

"_Now, I think we should go to bed, its going to be a very long day tomorrow." Said Fox. The others agreed with him, and within a few minutes everyone was on bed. But before the lights were out, they all looked over to the little girl sleeping soundly on the extra bed in the corner. If only they knew how hard it would be to protect her…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Unwanted Visitors <strong>

**Kitten's POV **

_(Italics = dreaming)_

_BANG_

_The shot could be heard through the entire forest._

_I screamed and ran over to Thomas and took his hand, "what was that," I asked._

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

"_I don't know," he answered scared, "Come on." He said and started to run, dragging me after him. We made it back to the lake when we heard the sound again._

_BANG_

_I screamed._

"_Thomas, can we go home, I'm scared." I asked silently, with tears rolling down my cheeks._

_His answer was cut of by the strange noise._

_BANG, BANG_

"_We need to hide," he said._

_BANG_

_The noise was getting closer._

"_Come on," he yelled, and started to run._

"_What are you doing here?" Yelled a voice from behind._

_Thomas and I turned around; a man in camouflage clothes was standing there holding a gun._

_Thomas would have stopped running, but before he could, he fell. He had not been looking where he was running so he didn't notice he was getting closer to the lake, and in the end he fell, dragging me with him. _

_The dark surface was closing getting closer and closer and closer…_

I screamed as I sat up and looked around. My breathing was faster than ever, and my heart was pounding in my small chest. My body started shaking and hot tears were rolling down my cheeks.

As I sat in the bed sobbing quietly I heard someone moving and walking over to me, kneeling next to the bed. I looked over and saw Cub sitting next to me, he seemed to understand what had happened and quickly wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his shoulder and continued to sob. I don't know why, but I fell safe with him. Yes, the other men are really nice to me too, but its like Cub gets me better… and he reminds me of Thomas.

"Kitten? Are you ok?" He asked after a while.

I didn't want him to let go, so I shook my head 'no'

"What happened? Was it a bad dream?"

I nodded and buried my head further into his shoulder. After a few minutes I started to calm down, I looked up and noticed the big wet spot on his shirt where my head had been.

"Sorry for waking you up," I said, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Don't be, its okay," he said smiling, "do you want to tell me about your dream?"

I shook my head and hoped he'd just let it go, he did.

"Okay, but you should go back to bed," he said, "its 3.00 and we have to be up at 6.00."

I nodded and lay down, but I didn't want to sleep, what if the nightmare comes back?

He looked at me one more time before standing up. He took my teddy from where it had fallen to the floor and put it in my arms, than he pulled the covers over me and smiled at me before turning around.

"Cub?" I asked in a voice, so low I thought he hadn't heard me. But he had, he turned back around and looked at me.

"C-can you p-please sit here until I f-fall asleep?" I asked, looking down at my hands. He smiled at me and sat down next to the bed.

"Of course," he said.

"Thank you." I closed my eyes and entered the dream world once again.

* * *

><p><strong>That morning: <strong>

**Wolf's POV.**

I woke up to someone knocking on the cabin door, groaning, I stood up and walked over. I opened the door to find some soldier I didn't recognise holding a big sports bag.

"Sergeant sent me with some clothes for someone named Kitten, and to tell you to get the hell out of bed." He said and gave me the bag, than he turned around and left just as fast a he came.

I got dressed in my uniform, and walked over to Fox and started waking him, a few shouts and complaints later, he was up.

"Wake Eagle, I'll wake up Snake," I said, knowing that Eagle was a deep sleeper and Snake would only need to be yelled at once. Fox glared at me, before stalking over to Eagles bed as I walked over to Snake. When Snake was up, I shook Cub once and than he was up too. I laughed as Fox kicked Eagle and said man fell out of his bed with a loud scream.

"Everyone get dressed! Cub, you wake up Kitten." I ordered.

"Is that the clothes for Kitten?" Asked Cub, looking at the bag.

"Yes, I'll find her something, you just wake her up!" I answered.

He nodded and walked over to her bed as I opened the bag and looked inside it. There were a lot of clothes, I laid it all on the bed. There were 2 pink and 1 blue shirt, 2 red tops, 1 blue and 1 black hoodie, 3 pairs of black sweatpants, 2 pairs of black trainers, 1 pink and 1 red pyjama, and 1 red jacket. I chuckled as I saw the 2 tracksuits in military colours.

There was a small bag in the big bag it held; 1 toothbrush, 1 comb, hair bands and underwear. I picked one of the pink shirts, some black sweatpants, black trainers and the red jacket, than I put the rest in the bag and went to give Kitten the clothes.

I found her sitting up in bed looking at her teddy, while Cub had gone to get dressed himself.

"Good morning Kitten, they finally got some girls clothes for you, here try it" I said, giving her the clothes. She looked at it before getting out of bed to get dressed as I went to yell at Eagle for being to slow. 5 minutes after we were walking towards the mess hall to get breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the mess hall.<strong>

**3****rd**** POV.**

"…it just doesn't make sense, if they kill the bad guys, why are we trying to stop them?" Asked Eagle for what felt like the tenth time.

"Eagle, when are you going to get it? They don't only kill criminals, they also kill overweigh people, mentally disabled, crippled and a lot of people who just needed help! Half of the people they killed just needed some help, than they could have done great things in the world." Snake said, he had been using the last 10 minutes trying to explain to Eagle why the Black Angels is as bad as they were told.

"They also kill criminals, imposters and murders, isn't that the people we are trying to stop anyway?" Asked Eagle.

"I give up," yelled Snake frustrated. Eagle just shrugged and went back to eating his food, still not understanding why Black angels had to be stopped when they got rid of the bad guys.

* * *

><p><strong>In the meantime, in K-units cabin.<strong>

**3****rd**** POV**

To men were quietly walking around the cabin, trying to find a way to get the poison to the girl.

"Are you sure it's the right cabin?" asked the second man.

"Yes Cornelius, I'm sure," said the first man, "this is were they sent me with the girls clothes, so were else should it be?"

"Okay, okay," said Cornelius. "So Samuel, where do we put the poison, so we can be sure she gets it?"

"All the soldiers have their own water bottles… you see my point?" Asked Samuel.

"She's been here for one night, do you think she has her own bottle already?"

"No!" Said Samuel, "We just have to put poison in the one without a name on it."

"Ahh…I see," said Cornelius. They started to look for the water, and after a few tries, the found it.

"There is not anyone without name on," said Cornelius.

"No, but look at this one," said Samuel lifting one, pointing at the name.

"You sure?"

"Do you think there is a soldier with this codename?"

"No, you're probably right!" Said Cornelius, "but what if it's not her, it could be another kid."

Samuel turned to Cornelius, "we are in the middle of the SAS camp! Of course there are no other kids, what sane parent would send their child out here?"

"Okay! If you're so sure about it, lets just finish and get the hell out of here."

The two men put the poison in the bottle and put it back where they found it, than they ran back into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>1500 words! That's a new record *proud* <strong>

**So? What do you think? Please review, it makes my day!:)**


	11. Poisoned

**Thank you to those who reviewed and put the story on story alert!:)**

**AN: Please remember that I'm not English, meaning my spelling is probably not the best…**

**Well lets just get going!;)**

**Disclaimer - Still not mine…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on TUC<strong>_

_**3**__**rd**__** POV.**_

"_There is not anyone without name on," said Cornelius._

"_No, but look at this one," said Samuel lifting one, pointing at the name._

"_You sure?" _

"_Do you think there is a soldier with this codename?" _

"_No, you're probably right!" Said Cornelius, "but what if it's not her, it could be another kid."_

_Samuel turned to Cornelius, "we are in the middle of SAS! Of course there are no other kids, what sane parent would send their child out here?"_

"_Okay! If you're so sure about it, lets just finish and get the hell out of here." _

_The two men put the poison in the bottle and put it back where they found it, than they ran back into the forest._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Poisoned<strong>

**3****rd**** POV**

Snake looked at the clock and noticed that is was time go. First he looked at Eagle, who was sleeping on his bunk, Wolf was reading, Fox talking to Kitten, and Cub was drowning the last of his water. Snake took a mouthful of his own water and stood, walking over to Wolf and reminding him that they had to go soon, before starting the process of waking Eagle.

10 minutes later they were all walking towards the main building were the medical lecture would be hold. Wolf was walking in front talking to Snake, Fox and Cub walking right behind and Eagle and Kitten were walking last.

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale…" Said Fox, looking at the boy walking next to him. Through 'a bit pale' was a big understatement, Cub was almost white, he looked in pain, and sweet was staring to form on his forehead. Cub snapped his head up fast at the sound of Fox's voice, but regretting it immediately as pain exploded in his head. He fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands, face twisted in agony.

"Cub!" Fox shouted as he fell to his knees next to the boy. Snake and Wolf turned around to what was going on, eyes widening when they saw Cub on the ground. Snake rushed forward, also falling to his knees next to the boy.

"Cub! Cub!" yelled Snake, trying to make the boy look at him. Cub looked up, his eyes showing Snake just how much pain he was in.

"Where does it hurt?" Asked Snake.

Cub let one of his hands fall to his throat, "…head…throat…chest…" he whispered, his voice low and breathing unsteady.

"Do you think can stand?" Asked Fox. Cub looked at him before nodding slowly, starting to get up. But as soon as he laid weight on his left leg, he fell to the ground, eyes closed.

Snake kneeled next to him, his hand trying to find a pulse while he tried shaking the boy awake.

"Cub? Cub? Cub, wake up!" yelled Snake, still shaking Cubs shoulders.

"Snake! What's happening?" Asked Wolf as he kneeled at the opposite site of the boy.

"I don't know!" Snake whispered.

Wolf took a deep breath before returning into his leader position, "Fox! Get some help, Cub needs medical attention now, Snake, you have to do, what you can to help him, Eagle, you calm down Kitten." He added the last part as he noticed that the girl had started crying.

Eagle lifted Kitten and sat her on his hip, "Schh…its okay, he'll be okay…." He said, trying to calm her down.

In the mean time Cub's breathing had stopped and Snake and Wolf had started doing CPR, Snake giving breaths, Wolf doing chest compressions. 30 compressions and 5 breaths later, Cub started breathing on his own. Snake and Wolf both let out small sighs of relief, glad that Cub was back, through they both knew that the, still unconscious, boy needed help, and soon. And than, as if someone had heard their thoughts, Fox came running back, five doctors running right behind.

The doctors immediately started loading the boy onto a stretcher, trying to communicate with him without any luck.

The four adults and one child watched as Cub were hurried away, lying unconscious and motionless on the stretcher. Snake looked after the boy as he disappeared from sight, wondering what could have caused this...

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV.**

"You are a freaking idiot! All you had to do was make sure that we didn't end up poisoning someone else, and look what you did! 'No kids in SAS' yeah right, thanks to you, that kid might be dying as we speak! Our job was so simple, and now, thanks to you, they'll all be prepared next time we try something. You know we'll be killed if we don't succeed, and I think you just signed our death certificates." Whispered one of the two men hiding in the bushes, watching as some soldiers, one carrying a little kid, started walking away.

"How was I supposed to know that they had other kids here? It doesn't make sense, why would a young boy be here? in SAS?" Whispered the second man.

"I don't know," admitted the first man.

"Lets just focus on the most important thing here," said the second man, "what do we do now? We don't have more poison, and I don't think we'll be able to get close enough to the girl so we can kill her."

"I think it'll be easy enough to kill her," said the first man, "the real problem is; how do we tell our boss that we might have poisoned the wrong person?"

* * *

><p><strong>CUB IS NOT DEAD! I promise!;)<strong>

**But...what do you think?**

**It will only take you seconds to respond to what I used hours to make!:)**

**So…**

**REVIEW!**

**...**

**Please?**


	12. Pictures

**Thank you to those who reviewed and/or story alerted, it means a lot and i really appreciate it! :)**

**Most of this chapter takes place in the past, meaning there will be no Alex, no K-unit and no Sophia in the beginning, sorry, but don't worry, they will be there in the end! ;)**

**In this chapter you will learn a bit about Sophia's family (and how her family somehow connects with another characters past, I'll let you guess who's past it is) **

**Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer - … do I really have to repeat myself in every single chapter? By now, I think you all know that I don't own Alex Rider. **

**Chapter 10: Pictures. **

_**Year: 1980**_

_**Maria(Kittens mother)'s POV.**_

"_Girls, would you please come down here for a minute?" Yelled a female voice, disturbing my thoughts. _

_I looked up from the picture I had been staring for the last 10 minutes. In the black and white picture you could see a man, a woman and two girls, in other words; you could see my family and me. In the picture my parents were standing in front of a big white church, my father standing with his arms around my mothers waist. My father was in a black suit, and my mother in a beautiful white dress, a pretty bouquet in her hands and a long veil falling perfectly behind her. My sister and I were dressed in small white dresses and stood in front of our parents, both holding a little bouquet with white flowers. This picture was from my parents wedding._

_That picture was from the time where my parents could talk without arguing, live without fighting. I had been 3 years old back then, my sister 8, now I'm 9 years old and my sister just had her 14__th__ birthday. _

"_Honey? Could you please come downstairs for a minute?" said my mother as she opened the door to my room, "daddy and I have something we need to talk to you about." _

_I looked at my mother and saw tears in her eyes…wait tears? _

"_Mummy, are you crying?" I asked confused, what could have happened?_

"_No sweetie, I'm okay," she said, wiping her eyes. She held out her hand and I looked at her for at moment before taking it and following her downstairs. In the sitting room we found my Daddy sitting on the sofa while my sister sat on one of the chairs. I went over to my sister and sat in her lap while Mummy sat down next to Daddy. _

"_Girls," started Mummy, "…I…I don't want to say this, but Dad I have decided that… uhm… we're getting divorced!" She said, voice full of sadness. _

_I stared at her, tears forming in my eyes, "why?" _

_Daddy looked at us and said; "We're really sorry girls, but neither of us can continue living like this. We want the best for you two, and that is not you having to hear us arguing all the time." _

_The tears now started falling, despite me trying hard to stop it. _

"_Who is moving away?" asked my sister from behind me, I could also hear the sadness in her voice and was sure that she was crying too. _

_Mummy looked at her for a few seconds before talking, "you have to go with your father to Chelsea, Maria, you are going to stay here with me. I promise you, you will se each other again. You can also send letters or just call." _

_My sister lifted me from her lap and sat me on the floor before turning away and running up the stairs, a few seconds later I heard the door smacking loudly. My parents winced at the loud noise and my Daddy was about to stand up, but I stopped him. _

"_Daddy," I said, making him look at me, "I don't think she wants to talk to you." _

_I ignored their shocked looks and turned away and then I started to climb the stairs slowly, making my way towards my sister's room. I stood in front of the door a few seconds before knocking._

"_Go away," yelled a very annoyed voice. _

"_Sorry, but can I please come in?" I said._

_I heard my sister walking towards the door and seconds later, it was open, "sorry Maria, I thought you were Mum or Dad, and I really don't want to talk to any of them right now."_

_She moved away from the door and I followed her into the room. Her room was painted a white colour, unlike my purple room, and had a closet, a desk, a wooden bookshelf and a queen-sized bed with red covers. On the bookshelf I saw the same picture as the one I had been looking at in my room. My sister sat on the bed and I sat next to her, laying my head on her shoulder. _

"_What will happen now?" I asked slowly, looking into those big brown eyes that looked so much like mine. _

"_Now I go with Dad to Chelsea and you stay here with Mum, just like they said." She answered, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I sniffed and nodded, tears still in my eyes. She smiled at me and wrapped me into a hug, resting her chin on my head as I buried my nose in her neck. _

"_Shh…don't cry, it's going to be okay," she whispered, lifting her head._

"_Promise?" I asked, my cheek resting on her shoulder._

"_Promise," she whispered, closing her eyes and resting her chin on my head again, "everything will be okay."_

_..._

_The next day I found myself standing in front of my house, looking as Daddy packed the car with all of my sister's things. Said sister was kneeling next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder._

"_I don't know when we can see each other again, but I'll make sure it's soon." She said, "Now I have something for you," she stuck her hand in her pocket and took out a beautiful silver necklace with a small angel hanging from it. _

"_I got it from Mum two years ago and now I want you to have it, please keep it," she said and put the necklace in my hand. _

"_I promise," I said, smiling at her._

_She gave me a big hug and whispered, "take care of yourself", before standing up and hugging Mum. She than got into the car and winked one last time before the car disappeared down the road. _

_That was the last time I saw Dad and Helen. _

…

**Now back to the present. **

**3****rd**** POV. **

K-unit ran into the infirmary, all panting slightly from the run. As they entered the building, a man walked out from one of the rooms, he looked at the unit+one child for a few moments before walking over to them.

"K-Unit?" He asked.

"Yes sir," said Wolf, "can you tell us how Cub is doing?"

"Yes," said the doctor, "Cub had Nicotiana Tobacum in his blood, and…"

"Wait!" interrupted Eagle, "what is that?"

"It is the plant that is normally used to making tobacco…" answered Snake.

"Why would he have that in his blood?" asked Fox confused.

"That was what I thought, can you come up with any reason why he would have it in his blood?" asked the doctor.

"No, I can't think of…wait!," said Snake, "it was because of Kitten!"

"What did I do?" asked Kitten, giving the man a confused look.

"No, not like that!" He assured the girl, "tobacco is one of the things that can cause bad asthma attacks, someone must have known Kitten has asthma and tried triggering it, but somehow they managed to give the tobacco to Cub instead of Kitten. What I don't get is why Cub reacted to it like he did…"

"Actually," everyone turned back to the doctor, "it was because he had an allergic reaction to the tobacco."

"But he is okay now?" asked Wolf.

"Yes, through he will not be participating in anything besides sleeping and eating for the next three days," said the doctor, "you can go in and see him now, and when he wakes up, you can take him back to your cabin."

…

Later that night found Cub and Kitten sitting in the cabin and talking while the rest of K-Unit was on the shooting range.

"Who do you live with when you are not here?" asked Kitten, looking at Cub with her big brown eyes.

"I used to live with Jack," he answered, not really wanting to talk about said housekeeper, but not wanting to disappoint Kitten either.

"Is he nice?" she asked sweetly.

Cub couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Jack is a girl," he said smiling.

"Ohh…is she the one from the picture?" asked Kitten.

This had Cub confused, "what picture?" he asked

"The one in your bag that you keep looking at!" she said, pointing at his bag.

Cub looked at her for a few seconds before walking over to his bag and opening it. He took out the picture of him and Jack last summer and showed it to Kitten.

"This picture?" He asked.

She nodded quickly and smiled, "is that Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah, its Jack" said Cub.

"She looks nice!" said Kitten.

"She is," He whispered, looking at the picture.

"What about the other ones?" asked Kitten.

"Have you been looking in my bag or something?" asked Cub confused, _how does she know about my pictures_, he thought.

"No," she said, "I saw you looking at them the night I came here."

"Ohh…"

"Who is it?" asked Kitten again.

Cub took out the three other pictures from his bag and showed her the first one; it was his parents at their wedding. His father wore a black suit and his mother was dressed in a stunning white dress with a long veil falling behind her. They both had big smiles on their faces and were looking straight at the camera.

"This is my parents on their wedding day," he whispered.

The next picture showed two boys, obviously brothers, dressed in football clothes. They both had an arm around the other and were standing in the goal on a football field. The oldest one was like a copy of Cub, he had the same hair, same nose, same smile and the same body build, the only thing that made them different was the eyes, where Cubs was a hazel brown colour, the boy in the picture had sparkling forest green eyes. The youngest of the brothers also looked like Cub, but he had lighter hair and his eyes were ocean blue.

"This is my dad and Uncle Ian when they were kids," he said.

"He looks just like you," said Kitten, staring at the picture with wide eyes.

"I know," said Cub.

He than showed her the last picture, but before he could tell her who it was, she interrupted him.

"That's Mummy's picture," she said.

"What?" asked Cub confused, "this is my mother, her parents and her little sister."

"No!" said Kitten, "That's Grandma, Grandpa, Mummy and Aunt Helen."

Cub stared at her before saying; "your mothers name is Maria, right?"

"Yes," said Kitten, "and that's her and her family."

"Have you ever met your aunt?" he asked.

"No," she answered, "Grandpa and Aunt Helen moved away when Mummy was little, why?"

"My mothers name was Helen," whispered Cub.

"Is your mother my Aunt Helen?" asked Kitten, looking at him in wonder.

"I think so," he said.

…

**Wow, I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written (About 1850 words)**

**Now tell me; how many of you was surprised when you read this?**

**You can tell me that, and your opinion, in a review! :)**

**I want to reach 50 reviews before I update again! **

**So…REVIEW! **

**Please?**


	13. iPhone

**OMFG! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait, but instead of coming with excuses, I'll just write.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it means so much to me! :)**

**Now to the story, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11; iPhone**

**3****rd**** POV**

"_My mothers name was Helen," said Cub._

"_Is your mother my Aunt Helen?" asked Kitten, looking at him in wonder. _

"_I think so," he said._

"What does that mean?" a confused Kitten asked.

"It means that were cousins…" Cub said, "And that I need to make a call."

He then started looking through his back, throwing clothes all around in the search for his phone.

"Found it!" He exclaimed loudly, taking out his beloved iPhone. Kitten looked weirdly at him, but he just ignored it and started dialling a too familiar number.

"_You have reached the Royal and General Bank, how may I help you?_"

"I need to talk to Mr. Blunt," Said Alex.

"_No one by that name works here."_

_Of course not,_ Alex thought.

"Well in that case, could you tell the not existing Mr. Blunt that Alex Rider want to talk to him?"

"_Oh sorry Mr. Rider, I'll put you through right now."_

"Thank you!"

"_Alan Blu-"_

"Did you know?" Alex said, interrupting Blunt.

"_Yes."_

"And you didn't think to tell me, because..."

"_We didn't find it important."_

"She's my cousin! How is that not important?" Alex demanded harshly.

"_You know it now, is that not good enough?" asked the ever so cold voice. _

"Whatever," said Alex, "But now I won't be going on any missions for a very long time."

"_Fine."_

"Fine?" Alex asked confused, _since when do they listen to me? _

"_Yes. Goodbye Mr. Rider." _

"Who was that?" Asked Kitten.

"My boss."

"What did he say?" She asked.

Cub looked at her for a moment before answering, "Nothing important."

"Okay," she said, walking over and sitting down on one of the beds.

"Do you have any other cousins?" Asked Cub, sitting down next to her.

"No, my Daddy didn't have any brothers or sisters, and Mummy only had Aunt Helen, you?" She answered/asked.

Cub looked at his newly found cousin and smiled, "No. I had an Uncle, but he never had any kids, guess he was too busy taking care of me!"

Kitten smiled and leaned against her cousin.

The two just sat there for an hour before…

"I miss my Mummy," Kitten whispered, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

Cub looked up at the sudden noise, and then smiled sadly.

"Yeah," he said, as he brought his arms around the crying little girl and hugged her tight, "Me too."

"Why did she go away?" She asked, sniffing.

"I don't know," He answered honestly, "But I do now that, no matter what, your Mummy is very proud of you."

"You think so?" She asked, looking at him.

"I know so," He answered, "You know, whenever I'm sad, I just go outside and look at the sky. Because I know that my parents are sitting up there and smiling down at me, and I'm pretty sure your Mummy is there too, laughing and smiling with them."

"Can we go outside and look?" She asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure, come on," He said and stood up.

When Kitten made no move to get up, he sighed and smiled at her. Then he bet down and lifted her, settling her on his hip. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

He carried her outside and sat down on the, luckily, dry grass. He took her hands in his and turned her around, making her look at the sky.

Just as she spotted an angel formed cloud, she felt a gentle wind blow from the side, making the trees sway and her hair fly.

"I bet that was your mother," said Cub, smiling at her.

She smiled widely and looked at the sky again.

"Thanks Alex," she said, leaning against him.

Cub looked at her for a few seconds before smiling, "You're welcome Sophia."

…

"I'm bored," Kitten whined.

"I know, you've told me about ten times," said Cub, smiling at her.

"Can we play a game?" Kitten asked.

"What game?"

"Uhm…I don't know, don't you have any ideas?" asked Kitten.

"…I normally wouldn't do this, but how about we make some prank calls?" Said Cub, a huge smile forming on his lips.

"Yes!" Squealed Kitten.

Cub laughed and found his phone, dialling another familiar number, but not before making sure it was set on 'hide caller ID'.

"Okay, remember not to laugh and don't say anything." He told Kitten as it started ringing.

"_Hey?"_

Alex grinned at the sound of his friends voice as he answered with a high voice, "Hello, am I talking to Thomas Harris?"

"_Yes, why?"_

"Its actually a very funny story, because last night I was out walking with my dog, a sweet little puppy called Ruby, she's a five months old golden retriever, but that not the point, the point is that when I walked past your house I dropped something."

Cub looked at Kitten who was covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing, he too had a hard time not laughing at his friend.

"I dropped some potatoes."

"_Potatoes?"_

"Yes potatoes, and its very important that I get them back, because my family is coming tonight and I'm supposed to be serving baked potatoes, but I don't have any potatoes! So if you could go outside and look for them?"

"_Sure, I'll just-"_

"But if you find them, you can't call this number! You need to call the number 4791-6238-4936-2849-3437-2943-7229-4304, but its not really me you'll be calling, its my uncle from China."

"_Sure, but I rea-"_

"Its because I lost my phone last week when I was walking home from the circus, they had some really pretty horses by they way, but that's not important right now. So the phone I'm using right now is actually my neighbours phone, they just don't know that. You see, they have a teenage daughter who sneaks out all the time, leaving the bathroom window open for me to crawl in through."

"_Sounds good, bu-"_

"So if you find my potatoes, will you please call?"

"_Sure, but now I got to go, bye!" _

And then he hung up.

Cub looked at Kitten, another smile forming on his lips. They looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

…

**AND…CUT!**

**So thats it for this chapter, hope you liked it!**

**About that prank call, some of my friends and I used it once, it was hilarious!**

**Well anyway, please review and tell me what you think! ;)**


	14. Lost And Found

**I did it again didn't I? I left you hanging…sorry…I'll try to be faster with the next chapter. **

**Again, thank you to those who reviewed, it means a lot!:)**

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes, English is not my first language...**

**Moving on…**

**Chapter 12; Lost And Found**

**3****rd**** POV**

K-unit had just finished on the shooting range and were on their way back to the cabin when they heard someone…laughing? Considering the fact that they were in the SAS training camp, laughter was not something you heard every day.

They all looked at each other and then at the door in front of them. Wolf was the first to enter, the rest following right behind.

The four stared in silence at the two kids who were both holding their stomaches while laughing. If it had been any other unit, they would have been chocked, but K-Unit just smiled and Eagle even joined the two in laughing.

After a few minutes, Cub and Kitten finally stopped laughing. They looked at each other and came to a silent agreement; they would not tell K-Unit about being cousins until later.

"So," Snake started, "care to tell us what's so funny?"

Kitten just looked at him and started giggling again. Cub let out a short chuckle and answered.

"Potatoes," he said, looking very serious.

"And puppies!" Kitten, who had stopped laughing, added.

"Do we even want to know?" Fox asked, looking defeated.

"No," Kitten and Cub answered at the same time.

Before anyone could ad something, there was a knock on the door. Eagle went to open it, only to find Fish, one of the newer soldiers, standing there.

"Sergeant wants to see you in his office, ALL of you," Fish said before turning around and leaving.

…

**Cub's POV**

We all walked out of the cabin and started making our way to Sergeants office/hut. Wolf walked in front, Snake right behind him. Eagle and Fox walked in the middle, Kitten and I right behind them. She was holding my hand again, but just like last time, I didn't mind.

As we were walking, I started to think about this whole situation.

_What's going to happen to Kitten? _

_Surely she can't stay here all her life, right? _

_She's just a little kid, she needs school, she needs to be around other kids her age, and she needs parents. As much as it hurts to say, I can't take care of her. Sure, K-Unit would bee there too, but as a kid, you need more than what four soldiers and a teenager can give. _

_But still, she's the only family I have, and I'm the only family she has. _

I was thinking so hard that I didn't notice Kitten letting go of my hand…

**3****rd**** POV**

Cub looked around, swearing loudly as he didn't see Kitten anywhere.

"Kitten? KITTEN!" He yelled, drawing K-Units attention immediately.

They all looked alarmed, as they couldn't see the little brunette either.

"What happened?" Asked Fox, trying to stay calm.

"I don't know," answered Cub, still looking around, "We were walking, and then she was just gone."

"Cub and Fox, you two go look in the forest, Eagle and I will go back to the cabin and look for her and Snake, you go tell the Sergeant that we'll be a bit late," Wolf commanded.

Snake continued towards Sergeants office, Eagle and Wolf headed back the same way they came from, and Cub and Fox started walking into the forest.

"Kitten?" yelled Fox, "Kitten?"

Cub walked right behind him, also yelling out for the girl.

When they had been looking for 15 minutes and still hadn't heard anything, Cub changed strategy.

"Sophia?" he called, "Where are you? Sophia?"

"Maybe we should split up?" Fox suggested.

"One of us will just end up lost, I think we should stay together," Cub said as he continued calling out for Sophia.

Another 15 minutes had passed when they finally heard something.

"Alex?" called a little voice.

"Sophia!" yelled Cub, turning around and starting to walk in the opposite direction, following her voice as she yelled his name.

…

"Sophia…" whispered Cub as he finally saw her. She was sitting on the ground, holding her onto her ankle.

Cub ran over and kneeled at her side, Fox following two seconds later.

"Are you all right?" Asked Fox, trying to look at her foot.

"Yes…" she sniffed, "But my ankle hurts."

"What happened?" Asked Cub, concern showing in his eyes.

"I fell…" she whimpered.

"Lets get back to the others, then Snake can look at your foot, okay?" Fox said.

She nodded, and held her arms out to her cousin. Cub smiled and slid one arm under her knees and the other behind her back as he lifted her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. Cub soon heard her breathing evening out ad she fell asleep.

…

As the three got back to the cabin, everyone else was already there.

"Oh thank God, you found her," Eagle exclaimed as he saw the trio walked in.

"Shh" Fox shushed, "she's sleeping."

Meanwhile, Cub had laid Kitten on his own bunk where he started to inspect her ankle.

"Snake?" he said, drawing their attention, "Could you look at her foot, it looks broken."

Snake wordlessly walked over and kneeled down next to the bunk, examining the little foot. He then proceeded to lift it, making Kitten grimace in her sleep.

Snake laid her foot back on the bunk and looked at the others.

"Its just a small sprain, she'll be fine," he said, "But can one of you get the first aid kit, I'd like to wrap it up to be on the safe side."

Wolf walked into the bathroom and emerged two seconds later, holding the kit in his hand.

Snake took the box and started to wrap Kittens foot with the white band. She started to stir as he did this, so Cub took her hand and started stroking her hair. She immediately calmed down and Snake finished wrapping her foot.

"What did Sergeant say?" Fox asked as Snake put the kit away.

"First he said that N-Unit brought in two men earlier, they were found in the forest a mile from here. The two are being accused of almost killing Cub with the tobacco a few days back." He said, looking at said boy.

The three other adults looked at each other, and then at Cub who was staring at Snake in chock.

"Did he say anything else?" Cub asked in a small voice.

"He said that you had something to tell us," Snake answered, "Something about you and Kitten."

…

**Not the best I've written if you ask me, but please leave a review with your opinion, thanks!;)**


End file.
